Thanksgiving with the Castellanos
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: I was watching The Men of the Mindy project Talk Turkey and I just loved what Chris Messina said and thought of a Thanksgiving dinner where Mindy is meeting his family for the first time as his girlfriend. (Sequel to I Want More Than That, Mindy!)


_Thanksgiving with the Castellanos_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: I was watching The Men of the Mindy project Talk Turkey and I just loved what Chris Messina said and thought of a Thanksgiving dinner where Mindy is meeting his family for the first time as his girlfriend. (Sequel to I Want More Than That, Mindy!)_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

**A/N: Happy thanksgiving everyone! I love this one the most and I really hope the rest of you guys do! All of the outfits are on my profile and I loved the episode on Tuesday! Oh, and this is many months after **_**I Want More Than That, Mindy**_**.**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

**Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

* * *

_**The more connections you and your lover make, not just between your bodies, but between your minds, yours hearts, and your souls, the more you will strengthen the fabric of your relationship, and the more real moments you will experience together.**_

_**- Barbara de Angelis**_

* * *

Mindy stood in her ivory colored tights and pink lacy bra in front of her bed. This was the first holiday that she was going to spend with Danny's family and she was freaking out. She had no idea what she was going to wear. Sure, she has met his mother and they have had many dinners with her, but she wanted his whole family to like her.

"Min?" Danny called as she heard him walk into her apartment.

Smiling, she yells, "In my room." Walking back into her closet, she calls out. "Danny, I need help picking out my outfit!" Danny walks into her room that they have spent many night freaking in the sheets and then over to one of her many closets. "I don't know what to wear!"

"Min, my family will love you no matter what you wear. Heck, I already know how much my mom loves you!" Danny said as he pulled her into a sweet kiss. "And you really need to put something on or we won't even make it to dinner."

Mindy laughed before pulling off a black striped sweater dress and held it up. "How about this?" Danny smiles before nodding his head and walking into her living room. Getting dressed into her dress, she walked back into her room to do her make-up and putting on jewelry. Once she was done, she grabbed her purse and black knee boots before making her way into the living room.

After she pulled on her boots, she turns and she sees Danny's mouth drop. "What?"

Danny walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. "You look amazing and everyone is going to love you." Mindy smiled and grabbed her phone off her charger before they made their way out.

* * *

Danny and Mindy were taking off their coats as Adriana Castellano walked up to them. "Mindy, give me a hug!" As Danny's mom hugged his girlfriend, he hung up both his and Mindy's coats. "Mindy, you just have to meet all of his uncles and aunts! I've told them so much about you; they practically already love you!" Danny gave his mom a hug as they walked into the living room. "I hate how you can't meet his female cousins, but they are all having dinner with their boyfriends."

Mindy smiled and said, "I'm sure it would have been an amazing time." The two walked side-by-side with their arms link.

"Ma, how can they go to their boyfriend's dinner?" Danny asked as they finally made it into the living room. "Hey Uncle Rich and Dave. Hello Aunt Rosa and Amelia, how is everyone?" He smiled at everyone before pulling Mindy closer to him. "Everyone this is my girlfriend, Doctor Mindy Lahiri. She's an OB/GYN at the practice I work at."

Danny's two uncles and aunts get up and start giving out hugs. They kept saying how nice it was to meet her and all of that and then Danny's cousins walked in. "OH ho! Danny boy, who is this fine ass lady?" One of his cousins asked.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend of a few months. Mindy these are my cousins, Andrew, James, and Mason. Cousins this is Mindy." Mindy smiled and shook their hands. "And Mindy, these are my grandparents, Carmela and Antonio. Nonna and Nonno."

Danny's grandparents came and gave her a hug. "It is very nice to meet you, Doctor Mindy Lahiri."

"You two!" Mindy said with a smile as Danny's pulls her into him.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was sitting around the dining room table. Danny's brother, Richie, and his best friend from high school, Elizabeth, were here along with his two female cousins, Anna Maria and Carla. There had been many weird things that had happened like, how she had overheard Richie's best friend, Liz, talk about Danny to Richie.

"_Richie, why didn't you tell me that Danny had a girlfriend? Man, I feel so stupid now! I thought I would finally be able to tell him how much I loved him!" Elizabeth cried out in a hushed voice._

_Danny's brother sighed and Mindy just knew he was probably rolling his eyes. "Lizzie, you know how my brother is! Hell, for the longest time he didn't even know that he was in love with his co-worker!" Mindy blushed but smiled. She knew their feelings for each other had long since passed just liking each other as more than friends. Her feelings have definitely been leaning more towards love. "Also, Liz, my brother and you would never work out!"_

"_And why do you say that, Richard?" Elizabeth asked, completely pissed off._

_Richie sighed and said in a very calm voice. "Elizabeth, for one my brother is a few years older than you and two, you're not my brother's type. Lastly, he's completely and totally in love with Mindy. And she's in love with him too."_

"_God, Richie! That's awful! Ugh." And with that Elizabeth left from the room that she and Richie was in._

That was slightly weird that she knew of Elizabeth's feelings for my boyfriend, but she wasn't going to give up Danny, no matter what. Though that wasn't the weirdest thing to happen. When his female cousins came over, without their boyfriends, the first thing to happen was that they walked up straight to her.

"_You must be Mindy. I'm Anna Maria and this is Carla. It is so nice to meet you!" His first cousin who hugged her said._

_Uncle Rich looked over at his daughter before looking over at his wife. "Why are the two of you here?"_

_Carla looked at her dad before looking at her sister. "Well, Elizabeth texted us about how Danny had ended up bringing his girlfriend. And then we walked to meet her, so we both left our boyfriend's places and came right over."_

_Mindy smiled and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you two. Though you didn't have to leave your boyfriend's place… I'm sure we would have met another time." Danny came over and walked towards her before wrapping her up in his arms._

"_Mindy is correct about that." Danny kissed her check before leading her the way to the dining room._

Danny's Uncle Dave had walk around and had everyone write down what they are thankful for and they were about to read them off. There was a lot of thankful for our families and then came the one that she knew it was Danny's. "_I'm thankful for the best girl to ever come into my life!_" His Uncle Dave read out and he said, "Well, that has to be Danny's and I know we haven't had Mindy's. Can we say that maybe her note says the same thing?" There was a few more family ones before Mindy's note came up. "_I'm thankful for being in an amazing relationship with an amazing guy._"

Mindy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm totally thankful for you."

"Okay there's one more. _I'm thankful that Elizabeth is going to have baby._" Everyone looked over at Richie and Elizabeth.

Danny stared at his little brother before saying, "What's going on?"

"Elizabeth and I have decided to have a _'Will and Grace'_ type relationship. Erick and I want a baby, as does Elizabeth. So, we have decided to have a baby." Richie says and everyone gets up to hug him.

* * *

Hours later, Mindy and Danny were getting ready for bed. Thanksgiving dinner went smoothly after Richie and Elizabeth's big bomb and Mindy just loved his family. She was pulling the bedding down and was thinking if she was going to tell Danny about her feelings. "Min?" She turned towards Danny before he continued, "Min, I'm in love with you."

"Thank god you said it first! I love you too!" She leaned into and gave him a kiss. They got into bed and she rolled over to face him. "Did you know that Elizabeth was like in love with you?"

Danny laughed and smiled. "Yeah, I've know since she's been in high school. Though, I always thought of her as a little sister." Mindy laughed before kissing his cheek. "Hey, do you want to have passionate sex?" She laughed again before pulling him closer.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this! Happy Turkey Day! Outfits for all three are on my profile!**


End file.
